Unimprinted
by TheGoldenEyedBeauty
Summary: This story is about Renesmee. She looks 15 but is really 6. She lives in Forks with her family and the Werewolves. Jacob gets jealous of one of the pack members. Who is it? Well, you're just going to have to read to find out. Enjoy! And, review!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Renesmee's POV**_

I placed my hand on Jacob's cheek and looked up, into his eyes. I showed him what I gad just seen. He gasped in horror.

"Nessie!" His face was amused. Clearly he thought it was funny. He spoke to me between laughs. "Didn't – you – think – to knock?" I couldn't stop a giggle fro coming out between my lips.

"I did!" I said, defending myself. "But nobody answered, so I thought it was safe." I smiled up at him and his answering smile was amazing.

We started laughing again. Laughing at how I had just walked in on Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett having a 'special' moment. I remember seeing their shocked and embarrassed faces when I screamed "Ewwwww…" Then I remember them falling to the floor, a jumbled, tangled mess. I ran out of that room and straight to Jacob. I told him what I had seen and so on.

Then I could hear Uncle Emmett. Yelling through the trees and ferns to where Jacob and I sat laughing. He sounded panicked.

"Ness, Nessie! It's not what you think!" Then I heard Momma's voice. She was yelling at Emmett, demanding to know what was going on. "Emmett! Why don't you tell me what she thinks?!" I bet she already knows what I think.

I grabbed Jacob's hand, stood up and started to walk back towards the house but Jacob stopped me. Then, in the distance but not too far away, I heard a wolf's howl. It was probably Seth. He's really cool, he likes us.

"They need me." Jacob sounded sad, but distracted. I slipped my hand out of his and skipped back towards the house, away from Jacob; my best friend.

When I got there, everyone was standing on the porch, waiting for my arrival. Everyone was looking at me, except for Aunty Rose, who stood in the back looking embarrassed.

I felt my cheeks grow warm, and they probably looked very pink to everyone looking at me. "Please, come inside, Nessie." Daddy said calmly, speaking under his breath.

"Sure thing." I tried to sound happy, like I didn't really care or it didn't really matter. But my voice raised an octave and Dad just raised an eyebrow at me.

I strutted past them, holding my head high. I was trying to make them laugh, but it was a failed attempt.

I went over to the couch (the comfiest one) and sat. They all followed in behind me gracefully, scattering around the room.

I noticed Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett in the corner. Aunty Rose had her face in her hands, but still managing to look at me while Uncle Emmett sat next to her, holding her hand and rubbing her shoulder.

I heard him whisper, "It's okay, Rose. Don't worry. It doesn't matter." Aunty Rose just kept looking at me. I couldn't look at her anymore because her gaze was starting to freak me out.

Momma and Daddy were whispering something too low for me to hear. I hadn't noticed that I was slightly bouncing up and down until Jasper suddenly said, "Stop bouncing, Nessie!" After that I felt really calm and I knew that was of Jasper's doing.

I looked over toward Dad, who I think was trying to decide what he would say.

"Of course I'm thinking that! Nessie," He said in a softer voice, "You're only six, nearly seven. But still!" I could tell he was angry, but why? I didn't do anything wrong.

"I know." He told me, lowering his voice slightly. "But what am I supposed to say?!" He thought for a moment, then he turned to look at Aunty Rosalie and Uncle Emmett.

They looked up, their eyes filled with questions to look at Dad. Then Daddy yelled, "Emmett! You did it, you tell it!" Uncle Emmett and Aunty Rose's faces first became surprised, then became stubborn.

"No!" They both yelled. "You're her father!" Emmett screamed. "You tell her!"

Daddy and Uncle Emmett looked really upset and angry. They both jumped up and went into attack crouches. They growled at each other. It was ear splitting.

After a few minutes I covered my ears and ran outside to go find a tree to sit in and cry. I didn't mean to cause a fight.

I didn't realise until I was actually sitting in a tree that someone was following me. My face was all wet and I just wanted to be alone. So I turned around and growled at whoever it was that was following me.

I regretted what I was doing straight away because it turned out to be Grandma.

She opened her arms, welcoming me and I ran to her. When I started crying even worse, she just hugged me tighter.

After a while my sobbing quietened and Grandma slowly loosened her arms from around me. She held my shoulder's, staring into my eyes.

"You are six years old, Renesmee, sweetheart." She said, speculating. "But you look and act," she paused. "You look and act like you're fifteen." She quickly finished.

"So what are you getting at?" I asked her. She confused me. What does my age have to do with anything?

She looked into my eyes again. I think she was deciding what to say. Was it just me, or did everything just go quiet?

"You see, Nessie, dear." Her words came together faster like she didn't want to do this. "When a man and a woman love each other very much, they decide to celebrate that love."

"Do you mean kissing?" I interrupted.

"Well, yes, that's part of it." I still didn't know what she was talking about, so I decided to ask her upfront.

"Please just say whatever it is that you are wanting to say Grandma." She knows that I will not laugh or curse or cry because of something important that she wants to tell me; unless that's what I'm supposed to do.

I don't know why but I wanted this conversation to end shortly, even though I have no idea what this is all about. "Do you know what I'm talking about, Ness, darling?"

"No, Grandma I don't know. Please tell me. I can handle it.

"I sure hope so." She muttered.

"Just tell me!" I demanded, stamping my foot on the ground. I don't like to yell at grandma, anyone really but it was really bothering me that she wouldn't just say it and she was also really shifty. Hr eyes couldn't stay in one place for longer than a second.

"It's called sex!" She nearly yelled at me but she said it in her kind, motherly voice so it was a mixture of lots of things.

"What did you say?" I asked Grandma, stunned. "Sex?" There was definite disbelief in my tone.

"Yes." She answered me kindly. "I think that you should know."

That's when she went into details.

It was weird learning all these new things. It was very interesting. Although I wouldn't have minded someone else telling me these things, I was glad it was Grandma. She's so kind and loving. How can you _not_ listen to everything she says. So, I just sat there, listening. Though I would ask a question occasionally, at least I knew these things.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

"So that's all." Grandma said. She looked at me, smiled, and then gracefully walked back toward the house. I just sat there.

My mouth was gaping open and my eyes were bulging out of my head. Jacob stepped through at that moment into my little meadow that I had claimed just a few months after I was born.

I remember Jacob and me playing lots of fun games and we would always end up rolling around on our backs laughing.

Jacob came over to me and sat down just a foot in front of me. The entire time he was looking into my chocolate brown eyes. I wondered what he was looking for, and if he found it. But then he smiled one of his cheeky but brilliant and lovely smiles and asked, "I saw Esme walking back to the house."

A short laugh burst through his lips. "What happened?" His smile only continued to get bigger. I didn't want to tell Jacob what Grandma and I were talking about so I changed the subject.

"So," I dragged out the letter o. "What did the pack want?" He seemed distracted enough so I continued. "Is something wrong?"

His eyes widened momentarily and then he rushed out the words "No, no." I think he didn't want me to worried like Mama did all the time when it wasn't necessary. "Nothing's wrong." He laid down on his back and looked up at the sky. When was the last time he'd slept? "It's just a stupid leeches scent that Seth came across on his patrol, but we took care of it." He turned his head to look into my eyes again. "Easy."

He looked back up at the sky and smiled. My smile.

"So what happened while I was gone?" He asked me again. Damn! I thought that he would have forgotten. He was clearly amused. Damn!

I didn't have the guts to tell him what had gone on so I just let loose of my mind, placed my hand in his, and let the previous moments replayed themselves.

After a moment of silence, he jerked his head up, startling me. "She really told you all that?" He was surprised.

"Yeah." It was the only thing I could think of to say. I felt my cheeks go warm again so I turned my head away from Jacob, not wanting him to see me.

"Do you wanna head back?" He asked me. "It's starting to get dark." I didn't respond. I stood up and headed in the direction of the house.

When I walked in, Uncle Emmett came bounding up to me and started singing, "Let's talk about sex, baby, let's talk about, you, and me," then he started singing, " Sex on the beach, come on everybody, sex on the beach," then Uncle Emmett lastly sang loudly and proudly, "Let's get physical, physical!"

"Stop it Emmett and come over here. Stop being idiotic." Aunty Rose yelled at him. "Can't you restrain yourself from misbehaving for even one minute?!" Uncle Emmett just laughed.

Jacob walked away, not seeming to care, towards the kitchen. I felt my stomach groan in response to the thought of food, so I followed him into the kitchen.

Seth was already there, chewing on the remains of a burger. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen, talking to Seth. Jacob strolled over to the fridge and pulled out a plate of freshly made sandwiches. He put them down on the bench and then we both sat down on either side on Seth.

I grabbed the sandwich on top and started chewing it slowly, savoring every bite. Mean while Jacob and Seth were shoveling them down their throats, probably not even bothering to taste them or let the sandwiches touch their tongues. I giggled.

"What?" They both said at the same time, turning to look at me. They spat their food everywhere when they spoke. I'm just glad they didn't get any chewed up food on me.

"You guys are pigs!" I exclaimed, smiling.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Jacob asked, examining my face and then smiling. Seth snorted, imitating a pig.

"Ahh, help! I have food in my nose. Ahh!" It was impossible to not laugh at what his snorting had done to him while he had a mouth full of food. Carma. I laughed again, watching him run around in circles with his arms waving in the air.

I turned back to Jacob. "Yes! And Jacob," I started laughing more, I was surprised to realize that my laughing could get worse. "Jacob, do you realize that you have food stuck between your teeth?"

He frowned, turning away so that his back was to me. He was rubbing and picking at his teeth, probably trying to get the food between his teeth unstuck. Then he turned back around to face me and smiled widely, showing all of his teeth. "Better?" It was only just understandable because he was keeping his teeth locked together so that I was able to see them. I just nodded.

Aunty Alice charged into the kitchen at that moment. Her hands were balled into fists and her shoulders were all hunched up.

"Renesmee!" She gave me a stern look. That was surprising. Where was happy Aunty Alice? "Why aren't you upstairs?!"

"Why would I want to be upstairs?" I was having a lot of fun and she wasn't going to ruin my good mood.

"So that I can change your clothes." She rolled her eyes. I couldn't believe this. Hadn't I already been dressed enough by Alice to last me forty lifetimes? And what was wrong with what I had on?

She stalked over to me, still hunched up and grabbed my hand. She started to drag me toward the door.

"Why?" I pulled myself away from her and crossed my arms over my chest. "It's the middle of the night." Did she know that? I hope so. I don't want another one of Aunty Alice's makeovers.

"I know! But I just bought you something and I want to see how it looks on you. Not that I already don't know." She cracked one of her all-powerful Alice smiles and then started getting all excited. Did she see me giving in? She started bouncing slightly, almost as if she was buzzing with anticipation.

"Can't you see it on me in the morning?" I moaned. All this mention of how ate it was was making me tired. Maybe if I fake fall asleep right here, right now, Aunty Alice would leave me alone and go bother somebody else. Maybe she could go put makeup on Emmett.

"Don't even try it!" She interrupted my thoughts. Damn! I forgot that Alice would be able to see any plan forming in my head.

"Please, Nessie?" She dragged out the word please, pouting and making her eyes wide and innocent. She blinked at me a few times from under her impossibly long, dark lashes. Crap! She can't use that face on me. It's irresistible! Its cheating! It's not fair! No! I can't do it. I won't do it. But I felt bad now, like I was letting Aunty Alice down. It would make her day (or night) if I followed her now. But on the other hand, I really was tired. I looked away from her eyes and face, trying to think clearly.

I felt icy hands on my shoulders then. I turned around to find that it was Daddy. He looked at me, nodded to himself I am guessing before looking over my shoulder at Aunty Alice.

"No! That's not fair!" Aunty Alice yelled at him, pouting even more. She tried the same persuasive expression on him that she had used on me just a minute ago. Damn she was good, but Daddy was one step ahead of her.

"Alice, I think that Renesmee should get some sleep." He looked at her for too long, like there was something he was trying to tell her without telling me.

"Fine!" Alice mumbled. She looked away from Dad and back to me. She was smiling again, suddenly happy. Had Daddy just told her she could play doll with me. He better not have. "Okay Nessie, lets get you to bed." I sighed in relief.

She grabbed my hand and then pulled me up the stairs to my room a the end of the hall on the second floor. I stood at the end of my bed, watching her silently as she proceeded into my closet to pull out my newest pajamas. They looked nice. It was green three-quarter silk pants and a green silk button-up, short sleeved shirt. There was also a green singlet that went underneath. Aunty Alice turned around to face the wall while I put the ensemble on.

When I had changed, I crawled into bed. Aunty Alice tucked me in, wished me pleasant dreams, kissed me on the forehead and then left without another word.

I rolled over onto my side, curled up slightly into a ball and then shut my eyes to look at black eyelids until I fell asleep.


End file.
